


Icees and Sandwiches

by Olor_et_Luna



Series: This Might Help [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second of my fix-it fics for Keysmash Blog' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icees and Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, Spoilers, and snark

Isaac was in the ice bath, the lights were flickering and Stiles was doing his level best to _stay quiet._ He couldn’t figure out why Deaton wanted him in the room, if he wasn’t talking. He could hold Isaac’s legs, sure, but not hard enough to make a difference.

His hands were cold.

His friend was in pain.

He couldn’t say anything for fear of making it worse.

Every time Isaac became more distressed, the lights would flicker harder, Stiles was afraid that the power would cut out, or a surge would hit and shit would start exploding. What? It could totally happen, werewolves, remember?

Finally, finally it was over. Isaac was able to tell them where Boyd and Erica and this other girl were, not who this other girl was, and he also said that Erica was dead. No, just no, Stiles was not willing to accept that.

The plan was for Isaac and Derek to go back to their place, and Scott and Stiles were going to see what they could find about the bank. Stiles told Scott to go on ahead, he wanted to talk to Deaton about something first.

“You did really well, Stiles. I’m proud, and your control is improving.” Deaton’s honeyed voice cut through Stiles thoughts.

“Yeah, thanks doc. Why did you need me here though?”

“Really? You are the spark! I have skills, son, but you have the _belief_. We needed that, we needed to keep Isaac in that mostly dead place without causing any more harm, we needed Isaac to remember, and you needed to see that you can keep yourself quiet and focus. You did well.”

“No offense, Deaton, but I don’t really think you needed me, you seemed to have it covered on your own.”

“Son, you know that just isn’t true. I am thankful that you managed to throttle yourself back before the lights went out though, I appreciate it.”

“What are you even talking about?!” Stiles shouted, cringing when the lights flickered.

“Calm yourself, child, I cannot afford to keep replacing the light bulbs if you get upset in here. Now, you must be hungry…sandwich?”


End file.
